LA Become Human
by Gabrium
Summary: Follow three androids in their quest to discover who they really are. (All Ocs. Taking Oc as background characters PM if interested)


Keys clicking. His long skinny fingers move gently over the keyboard. His badge shines in the light, but he is set away from most people. His LED flashes as he updates the database for the department. Though he could do it with a blink of an eye, he likes the sounds of the keyboard and being moving.

An email stops him halfway through the last report. Quickly he opens it as it is the chief's email. Scanning instead of taking the time to read it, he finds he must go to their office. Standing up slowly, fixing his badge. Then walks swiftly to the boss's office.

The room is almost on a stage in the center of the statter cops. It has windows and pictures hanging around it. The woman sits with her curly hair hanging down. She can clearly be showing distress, but he opens the door to her room.

"You asked for me Miss Hetu?" He speaks up once standing in front of her desk. He fixes the hat on his black hair. Then moves his hands behind his back.

Hetu looks up at him. Moving her hair out of her face, she speaks to him. "Gabriel, we need you on a crime scene. Seeing how the one in Detroit is able to convince androids to do things even pass deviancy, we believe you can help."

His LED quickly switches as he takes in the information. Settling back on blue, he moves his hands in front of him. "I am a learning android, but I do not believe I can help you there. I have never left the department." Gabriel settles on making a triangle on his chest as he speaks.

"You are a learning android. Watch the videos of the Cyber Life android and try to copy him. Now leave." She points to her door. Then goes back to writing whatever she was.

He opens his mouth to speak, but decides to go against that and follows the order to leave. Though he is stop at the door. "Try your best. We need them alive." Then he leaves.

* * *

"Please exit everyone!" He copies from his LED signal into the mic. "The police will be here to handle this soon! They will help us!" His voice echoing out over the screaming crowd. Holding his free and above his head, he repeats again and waves the arm.

His LED is stuck on red as he sees the android holding the two children above the crowd. She was allowing everyone to leave expect the people on the stage. She said something about allowing them to hear an ending song. Already she has dropped the parents from the ceiling. How she got them up there, no one knows. Maybe she is stronger than she looks or smarter.

She points to him to continue a song. He stops doing commands to the crowd and allows himself to search through his data banks for a good song for the moment. Something calming, something to help the kids.

Slowly, he pulls the mic up to his lips again. "Hold on just a little while longer. Hold on just a little while longer. Hold on just a little while longer." He finds that as a song for the moment as he gets a signal the police are here.

The song continues as the door opens again. He thought the police would send more than one android, then wonders how he would help. His owner curses over the connection they share right now.

"I'm going to join you up on stage. Don't worry." The android calls out. He only nods and continues the song.

* * *

Gabriel watched the videos from the android name Connor point of view. Cyber Life released them to show how smart Connor was and what he could do. The task does seem hard, but replaying the video over and over helps get the data he needs to at least copy some of it.

Instead of heading to the stage like he said, he moves to the bodies. A man hugs a woman. **_They both fell together. They are married_**. He gets that from what he sees without any searching. Slowly, he pulls them apart.

 _ **The father has a tablet. The mother has a phone. They don't have armbands like other guest.**_ He scans and get that information. Picking up the phone and tablet. Now the cop can ask the people on stage about it.

As he stands back up and walks to the stage, he takes in the fact the roof is open with the three of them standing on a beam that holds light. _**Children are in danger.**_

"I'm Gabriel. I've been sent here to help." The android says quietly to the others on stage as he pulls himself up. Now he cannot leave along with them. "Thank you Tobias for calling it in." He nods to the singing android.

He looks around for someone to talk to as Tobias is busy singing a song. He notices a little boy standing near the curtains. Then heads over. Everyone else was busy doing something to help Tobias.

"Hello. I'd like to ask you some questions. Is that fine?" Gabriel asks the child. He gets a nod. "Is anyone allowed on the roof?"

"No one is allowed there well we are performing daddy said." He answers nervously. **_No one is allowed up there._ **The boy is stressed. He'll leave him be after another question.

"What about the arm bands? What do they mean?" Pointing to his wrist as he speaks. Though he didn't have one, he believes it will help.

"It means they paid to get in." The child answers softly. **_They didn't pay to get in._** He is still stressed out, so Gabriel walks away.

Looking down at the phone and tablet in his hands, he decides to open each. Hacking the phone open, he finds it was open to record. Playing the latest video. **_The android is name Julie._**

Opening the table, he finds an email open. Scanning it quickly, he hears the children screaming. **_She was going to be replaced with a newer version of herself_**. The email was an user agreement to update for free and the father agreed on it.

Looking back up at her, he feels like he has enough to try. He sees nothing else that could help. "Tobias, may I have your mic?"

The song was over and the android turns to him. He holds out the mic as Gabriel walks over. Taking it gently, he thinks of what to do.


End file.
